3 goddess and 4 princes
by dark.vs.light.wolf
Summary: a story of three young girls falling head over heals for 4 popular guys... buy what nobody knows the boys are princes......


nce upon a time when there were castles in each state, and there were horse carriages instead of cars, were there lived two v

nce upon a time when there were castles in each state, and there were horse carriages instead of cars, were there lived two very pretty girls. The two girls were blacksmith daughters and names were Aamantha and Makita. They went to Ensual high school, Makita was known as 'nature girl' and Aamantha was known as 'the lover', they had a best friend named Chelsea and she was known as 'the fire'. They are always being told what to do because everybody thought they were higher then them. Aamantha was 18, Makita was 16, and Chelsea was 17. As always they walked to school and sat in the back row with one seat in between until one day on a Tuesday there were four new students, and they were all princes, but know one knew. There names were Alex, Daniel, Rowan, Dean.

Daniel (16 yrs old) sat next to Makita, Alex (17 yrs old) sat next to Chelsea, and Rowan (19 yrs old) sat next Amantha and dean (18yrs old) sat on his own. After class the three girls showed the boys around. As the days passed Daniel fell in love with Makita, Alex fell in love with Chelsea, and Rowan and dean fell in love with Aamantha. Then one day there was a ball, the boys asked the girls to the ball but the girls still didn't know the boys were princes, the girls of coarse accepted and went.

That night when they got to the ball, they saw the boys sitting at the thrones and, they each had a ball that they threw close to a girl. One throw meant 'would you like to dance' second throw (to the same girl) means 'will you be my girl friend' and the third throw (the same girl) meant 'will you marry me'. So the girls went up to the boys and asked them why are they sitting at the princes thrones and the boys replied "we are the princes." After hearing this Makita ran outside and Daniel ran after her. Makita was so upset because she also had a secret, she was in an arranged marriage but the only thing to get her out of it was if someone richer married her. So she felt really bad about being Daniel's girl friend. After the talk they went back inside.

Rowan was the first to throw his ball and it landed right in front of Amantha, she walked up to rowan and asked "why did you throw this at me" he replied " cause I would like to dance with you, would you like to dance with me." The two walked to the middle of the ballroom and danced the night away. Alex was the next to throw his ball and it landed at Chelsea but it broke open and had the most beautiful ring in it and with that Alex walked up to her and asked for her hand in marriage. Daniel on the other hand loved Makita but now new that she was engaged but he still wanted to be with her, he walked up to her and hugged her. They danced the night away.

That morning Amantha woke up next to rowan she got dressed but he already woke up and grabbed her and kissed her on the lips and she melted into him and felt so safe. She asked "did we….. Did I…. what" he replied "um yes we did, did you not want to" as he was speaking she was crying when he finished she answered "I did but I feel so bad and you make me feel like I was beautiful which I'm not"….. THUD "what was that for…."She asked "you are the most beautiful women I have ever met!!" all of a sudden Amantha collapsed and rowan immediately called for the doctor……

Daniel and Makita were at Makita's house and all of a sudden a tall rich guy with black hair and green eyes walked in and said "Makita my fiancé were are you" then he turns around and sees Makita and Daniel asleep together he wakes you both up and calls to Makita's and Amantha's farther he comes running in and says "what is all this about" Daniel asks Makita who the guy was. She replied with her teeth clenched " _Cedric" _Daniel said to Cedric " I love her to death if she were to leave I would die, do you feel the same" Cedric replies " of coarse I…. do ….. well not really but her farther gave her to me…" makita runs to Daniel and he hugs her. Cedric grabs her farther and trows him to the corner and pulls out a gun and says " Makita come to me or I'll shoot him" Makita runs to him and as he runs her out of the house he shoots her farther and she tries to break free but he has a very strong grip he pulls her into the cart and chains her till they get to his house.

Chelsea and Alex wake up in Alex's room and Alex wakes up and moves closer to her and then she wakes up and without even opening her eyes he kisses her and she kisses him back. He asked if she would like to go on a date and she replied by asking him "


End file.
